My little stray dog
by Rena Kiriyu01
Summary: There was a little puppy that loved Hinata and slept on her front porch everyday. But when the puppy doesn’t show up and a sleeping Kiba takes its place. What is Hinata to do? Ignore the stray or adopt him into her life. KibaHina
1. When one appears

**Summary:** There was a little puppy that loved Hinata and slept on her front porch everyday. But when the puppy doesn't show up and a sleeping Kiba takes its place. What is Hinata to do? Ignore the stray or adopt him into her life.

**My little stray dog **

By: Rena Kiriyu01

**Chapter 1: The stray that wouldn't stay away**

His eyes were so estrange. They were filled with both adoration and loneliness that it caused the girl right in front of him to stand motionless, gawking at the boy slumped in front of her doorway.

"What are …" She began but he abruptly stood up, his dark eyes lingering upon her own as if prying into her soul. Slowly, she gazed at the hand that wrapped around her fragile fingers. They were so warm and yet, she trembled in fear.

"I want to live with you." He closed the gap between them, taking the little steps toward her but she refused him as she took a step back. This guy had to be crazy or insane. she had never met him before and now he's asking her to come into her home. There was no way.

"I-I-I…" A blush smothered her features, her eyes averting to the floor. "W-Who are you?"

The brunette smiled with confidence. He knew he could sway his way into her heart but time would tell when that day would come. Although, when the girl lifted her gaze toward him she couldn't help but notice his neck.

Her hand that comfortably wrapped around his, quickly extended toward his face only to graze over the nape of his neck. Her eyes widened at the scar that etched its way into his skin. It was a horrid site to see but when she finally realized what she was doing, she backed away into her house.

"N-No…I'm sorry but you have to leave."

"B-But I have to live with you." The brunette slammed his hand onto the door that was about to close. The expression that lingered upon her face wasn't what he wanted to see. She was bewildered, afraid and her actions portrayed her feelings as she slammed the door right in front of his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

3 days before that incident Hinata was your average 16-year-old girl. The quiet one that everyone took advantage of, the girl that was surrounded by friends but didn't have any word in the conversations they had. She was the girl no one cared for, as long as she did their homework, who really cared.

The normal routine went as smooth as any other day. Woke up, got dressed, walked through her empty home and strolled out the door only to be met with a cute little puppy. Excited as always, the puppy she called Akamaru, got on his hind legs, his front paws propped on her ankle as he beckoned for her to pet him.

"Good morning Akamaru." She complied with a pat on the head and went on her way as Akamaru sat there on her front porch, waiting for her return from school.

School… it was a horrible place and she always dragged her feet through the crowded halls. The corridor was always suffocating, her shoulder being rammed into by rushing students getting books from lockers or walking to class. If only she had a real friend to help her out, to guide her toward happiness but that would never happen. Instead she got something far more worst.

"Hoy, Hinata!!" A beautiful scarlet could be seen through the crowd that diverged up against the lockers for her to pass. It was sickening to see the boys drool over a slut like her. They knew she was _open_ 24/7. As long as the boy was hott she really didn't care who she slept with, so long as she was popular and in the public eye then that was all that mattered.

Hinata stared at the floor as she approached her. "Y-Yes."

"My report Hinata-chan, you got it?"

Hinata shuffled through her book bag. For one split second her hand trembled with anger. How many hours did she spend typing out her damn report? Hell, it was the whole night spent on reading a 200-page book and summarizing the shit and for that, Hinata never even had the time to get her own report done.

"Here it is Sakura."

She snatched the documents from her with a devious smirk on her face and patted her head. "Very good Hinata-chan. Sit with us at lunch. We'll talk." Just then the whore went on her way, leaving Hinata to ponder on her thoughts that were focused on wringing the redhead's neck.

"Damn it. I hate her,I hate school and I hate myself for doing all those things." Her words were but a whisper as she stomped her way to class. But little did she know, another trailed closely behind her.

"Hey Hinata!! You should kick her ass!!" It was a suggestion she wanted to take but her quiet demeanor prevented her from doing so. She shook her head at the blonde and sighed.

"I can't."

"Why not. I'll help you."

"I just can't. She's my friend." The word was like acid. Friend was the last thing she would describe their relationship.

"Oh come on. I heard what you said. Don't worry I'll get her for you."

"N-No. Naruto don't do anything. I mean she's your sister."

The blonde scoffed at the atrocious word. "Sister…Now that's funny. Were not really siblings, remember. We just live together that's all. And besides I know all her secrets like the time she picked her nose and the boy she was crushing on saw her. Oh, boy that was a life. It was all in her diary that I can easily unlock. But don't you worry I'll get her for you."

Again she sighed; the thought solely loitered in her mind like strong adhesive glue. Okay, that wasn't really the right description to put it but she wanted it. She wanted Sakura to know the torture she had put her through all her life since kindergarten but still…

"No…Naruto don't do this okay… I-I have to go." Why does she stutter so much? Maybe because she was so self-conscious about her looks that there was no other way to speak up.

Her mind was so absorbed on her life that she took a random seat in the back of the classroom. Her head tilted toward the desk, a frown placed upon her lips at the thought of her next class.

The report was due and there was no way she could pull off a 4 page essay on the popular Stephanie Meyer book 'Twilight', a 498 page book at that.

Edward Cullen, oh what a man he was and it was a waste to read such a book and not write an essay, but there was no way to pull it off. She only had an hour or so until English class began and an F would be presented right in her face. She just knew it.

"I'm dead. I'm so dead." She buried her face in her hands. If a miracle could happen and present itself then maybe, just maybe an angel was watching over her.

**Bam!!**

She was startled at the sudden sound, her head snapping up toward an angry face. "For a smart one, you can be an idiot sometimes." Sharp…his words were always rigid toward others and yet, his smile didn't resemble those cruel words. He motioned toward the papers plopped on her desk and she gave him and questioning look.

"What are these?"

The raven poked an index finger at her forehead. "Vampire, wolf, and humans, right? Or should I say Edward, Jacob and Bella." Still a brow was raised and the raven dragged his hand down his face.

"You're book report. I found it lying on the floor. You must have dropped it."

"Book report? But I didn't—"

"I'll see you in class Hinata. Next time, be more careful handling your stuff." He turned on his heals and walked toward the door but a hand prevented him from going any further. With the paper extended toward him, Hinata shook her head with a guilty look on her face. "Take it." He insisted.

"I can't Sasuke. This isn't mines and—"

He yanked away from her grasp. He wasn't going to take this guilt trip she held so dearly.

"I have a report on a different book so what is there to worry about? You think I'm so stupid that the essay doesn't deserve an A, is that why you're not taking it?"

"N-No. It's not that at all. I'm just—I'm just…" A wave of heat gathered in her cheeks and she could tell she was blushing. There was no reason for someone like Sasuke Uchiha to talk to her. Popular guys like him don't do that and the faster she got him away from her, the better. Because by the looks of his fan girls peeking around the doorframe, she could tell they were getting angry.

"F-Fine."

Sasuke smiled. "Excuse me. I couldn't hear you. But I think I heard you say 'Thank you Sasuke for the wonderful report you blessed me with. You are a savior in my eyes'." He was taunting her with that menacing but alluring smirk. It was so embarrassing but she gritted her teeth. Saying thank you to someone as gorgeous as Sasuke and look him in the eye was a rather difficult task.

"T-Thank you Sasuke, for the report. I really—" Was she catching a fever or something? She could feel her chest rising and her breathing abnormally hastening with every second past. She felt so hot all of a sudden. But once she realized it and snapped out of her reverie, she was in a daze as Sasuke's lips gently caressed her forehead, his hand resting lightly on her narrow shoulders.

The simple gesture that would make any Uchiha-fan squeal with delight caused Hinata to do the exact opposite. Her report dropped to the floor and the wind got knocked right out of her. It was like someone drove a knife through her and she couldn't react. The last thing she noticed was the light, which illuminated the room, seemed to darken further and further until suddenly everything went black and she fell into unconsciousness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sound of rain was so loud and yet the only thing she worried about was Akamaru. It was so dark and yet she felt the solitude she always wanted. The hype feeling of relief eased her mind but it really wasn't something she wanted. Inside, she could feel an emotion that suddenly overcome her every being. It was a feeling she longed to have but couldn't obtain.

A cold sweat dripped down her chin and she bolted up right, only to be met with looming ebony colored eyes.

"You got a nice house. You live alone?"

"S-Sasuke. You—I mean you can't—" She fumbled to get her blankets off of her but he pushed her back down. His hand remained firmly on her shoulder for a while and he put on a reassuring smile.

"I turned in that report for you so there is no need to worry."

"But I'm not worried about that."

Sasuke got up and traced his hand down the window across from her room. Silence lingered as his hand pressed against the glass, his eye soon finding itself back on her as he smiled. "I didn't know you had a dog. I hope it was okay to let him in."

"A-Akamaru. You let him in. I was so worried."

He put on a smile and nonchalantly strode toward the chair placed beside her bed. Taking a seat, he reached toward her, his finger streaking through her hair. "Tell me, do I interest you in any way?"

Hinata widened her eyes and Sasuke couldn't help but notice the expression. "I—D-Don't know what you're talking about." She didn't want this conversation to go on any further. But if she tried to move Sasuke would just push her back down. What to do? It was the most frightening moment of her life. The adrenaline was making her a nervous wreck.

"Sasuke I—"

"Don't you worry." It was nothing she or anyone had ever seen before. Usually the person standing before her would have a callous expression on. His eyes would be so dark that the glower he presented would frighten even the toughest jocks in the school. But his grin seemed to be surreal as he got up and brushed away a strand of hair from her face. "Go to sleep but remember, I'll always be here to watch over you.

She was expecting something more to happen…but nothing. He had closed the door and left the room, Hinata covering her face with the blanket in a second. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be true but her heart told her other wise. For Sasuke to act such a way was baffling. But she knew one thing was for sure…. She was never going to school again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The pitter-patter of rain echoed throughout the empty household. With a steaming cup of hot cocoa in hand, she cuddled beside Akamaru. It had past 2 days and she kept that vow of staying home from school and would keep it until she either, finds another location to live in or Sasuke found his way out. She knew for a fact that option one was a great possibility but that would mean involving her parents and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

This was all so stupid and incomprehensible. All she wanted was to be left alone. "Maybe have someone with me." Akamaru gazed up at her as she said these words. She smiled. "I know you're here for me but still…just someone who will really love me."

She shook her head. The thought was too good to be true so she brushed it all away. She sighed, sipping at her cup until the doorbell sounded. The clock placed on the coffee table read 12 O'clock PM and she raised a brow at such a questioning visit. Usually no one ever knocked on her door except for the mailman.

"Who is it?" She called out, unable to see who was on the other side of the door.

"I'm looking for someone. My pet, have you seen him?" The voice came out pleasant and upbeat. For someone to be that gleeful on a rainy day was more perplexed then the time itself. Despite this, Hinata cracked the door open, making sure the lock was in place.

"Pet?"

The man upon her porch was gorgeous. With his conspicuous smile and blonde hair slick back due to the rain, he was the most stunning person she had ever seen. Her cheeks were cherry-red as her eyes instinctively scanned the blonde's body that was transparent through his drenched white shirt.

"Have you seen my dog? My names Deidara and I was searching all over for my missing dog."

Her heart skipped a beat. "A d-dog?"

"Yes, he's been out for quiet some time now and I got worried. I'm going house to house to see if anyone had found him."

With a disappointing and remorseful look in her eyes, Hinata gently shut the door and unlocked it. He led the man inside, puddles of water trailing behind him. "I think I did find him." It hurt so much. Imagining the stray dog she had found being taken away from her. He was her only true friend and yet it was the right thing to do as she motioned toward the puppy sleeping on the couch. "Is that him?"

His cerulean eyes gazed over the little pup and he turned to face her. With a gingerly smile, he shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Sorry for the intrusion."

"A-Are you sure. I mean I found him on my front porch and—"

"No. He is not mine."

She didn't want to show it but she was actually happy. "Well, I hope you find him soon."

Deidara nodded in agreement. "I hope I do too."

She led him to the door but she felt a chill run up her spine. After gazing at the man's features for a long while, she noticed those mystifying azure eyes roaming up her staircase and through every corridor they had past. It was as if he was continuing to search for something.

"Is something wrong?"

Brought back from his reverie, his lips quirked up into that compelling grin she now grew to familiar with. "Not at all I'm just—" He shook his head. "No…Never mind I'm just thinking too much but if you see a brown and black furred puppy, please contact me. Well I'll be on my way. Have a nice night ma'am." After lending her his card, He stepped out into the rain, Hinata quickly locking the door seconds later.

"Deidara…" The card had his cell number, home-phone number, his home address and his work address. He must really care for this dog after all. So keeping the description in mind, Hinata placed the card in the kitchen drawer.

"Ow…" Her shoulder stiffened at the sound that caused her to slam her finger in the drawer. Sucking on her thumb, she looked up at the ceiling. Then again a rustling sound filtered the room. "Akamaru?"

She caught a glimpse of him running frantically up the stairs. "Akamaru where are you going?"

Thump…Thump…

It came from upstairs but her feet wouldn't respond. Like foreseeing the future, Hinata knew something was wrong. The eerie sounds alone made her have _goosebumps_.

Her eyes scanned the kitchen and she rushed to the bat that was wedged between the counter and the fridge. If only someone was with her then she would have eased up some tension that succumbed to ever inch of her body. If only she her cousin was here then maybe…

"Arf! Arf!" The high pitch barks brought her back to reality. Finger tightened around the bat as she cautiously made her way up the staircase, her hands dripping with sweat. She had never heard Akamaru bark unless there was a stranger near by. That thought scared her to death when she finally came up to the landing, her eyes gazing at her bedroom door that was wide open.

"I-I closed that door. Didn't I?" Every step her heart hastened until she could feel it threatening to burst out of her chest. The constant barking didn't help either. The louder it became the more her breathing came out in short gasp. What was in there? What could be in her room?

"Akamaru?" It was but a whisper as she stepped into her room. But it was empty. Akamaru turned his head toward her and back to the object he was barking at. As if it would comfort her to know he was barking at an inanimate object, but that wasn't the case at all. It had an opposite affect.

Raising the bat, she grappled the handle tightly, her hand reaching for the closet door. Akamaru watched while he barked every few seconds and that's when time stood still.

She couldn't breathe, her eyes widened with fear and anxiety. As fingers lightly grazed upon the knob, the door suddenly opened on its own accord. She jumped back in fright but a white object came rushing toward her.

"Aaaahh!!" She stumbled, trying to catch her footing but something hit her hard. It pinned her to the ground and Akamaru no longer could be heard. "Stop it!! Who are you!!?" The white object moved, its draped and cotton-like hands grasping her wrist. "Let me go!"

"Shhhh…" It whispered. "Be quiet you're making to much noise." It was a boy and he pulled the sheets away from his face but the girl wouldn't listen. She attempted to buck and thrash her way out of his tight hold on her but nothing. She couldn't escape and she screamed.

"No!! Let me go!! Just let me go!!!"

"Wait. Just be quiet…I'm not—"

"Ahhhhh!" Her ear-shattering scream caused the boy to panic. It was like a domino affect that wouldn't stop. The more she fought back, the more he tightened his grasp on her. The more she screamed… his mind started to haze with confusion and panic.

"Please just stop—"

Hinata attempted to pull away but as her eyes opened, she stared up at the man that pinned her down. His eyes, that was the first thing she saw and for a split second she was quiet. Although, the tightness around her wrist shook her from his trance and she grunted.

"No!! G-Get off of me!! Sto—" There was nothing he could do to silence her. But his mind decided on one solution and the atmosphere suddenly grew heavy. Dense with confusion and frustration, Hinata was silent as her lips were swiftly stolen. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. The warmth of his hands lightly loosening as the kiss they shared prolonged. It was a miracle that she didn't faint.

Moments later he departed his lips from her own and with a smile he deviously said: "Don't say another word or I'll kiss you again."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know the charecters are a little off like Sasuke but no worry, his whole moody emo self is coming back I just needed him to act like that in this chapter for numerous of reasons. But I hope you liked it and send some reviews. Thank you Oh and if this story goes well I'll make a chapter 2


	2. When one finds out

Chapter 2

For so long she wondered when her life would change. When everything around her would finally make her happy and ease her cluttered thoughts but this…

As her eyes gazed upon her captor, her arms pinned to the floor and no possible way to free herself, Hinata turned her head. It was the only thing she could do but he was breathing down her neck, inching his way toward her face.

His eyes, it portrayed so much sadness that the thought wouldn't leave her mind and yet he smiled. He smiled as if he had the upper hand but the truth was, he was crumbling.

"You're finally quiet." He scoffed with a light chuckle, his lips brushing upon her neck. "You should always listen my dear, it's better that you do because insubordination will get you in much more trouble than you are now."

She could feel her back rising, her chest colliding with his own and she winced at the pain that stricken her neck. Then that's when laughter filtered the room.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Does it matter? As long as you're being obedient, you shouldn't worry about my actions."

She attempted to twist her wrist from his grasp. The mere action only earned her a burning pain as he tightened his hold, slamming her arm into the wooden floor.

"Be a good dog you misfit!" He practically yelled as if the mere saying hurt him somehow. Hinata turned her attention toward him and observed his face. Rough and rigid, they resembled that of her self somehow. She couldn't point it out in particular but it was like looking at a reflection.

Silence lingered and in the matter of seconds she opened her mouth. "Are you alright?"

Coming back to reality, the brunette winced. "W-What are talking about?" His words came out in a whisper, his eyes directed elsewhere. "You should be worrying about yourself not about—" He bit his bottom lip and his grip slowly loosened as he stood and walked to the corner of the room. Her eyes followed as he sat there, Akamaru slowly making his way toward him.

His whole posture was baffling. With his sudden nervousness and his face that suddenly buried in his knees, the man that had threatened her and pinned her to the floor was no longer in her presence.

"I never meant to…" He muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Um, it's all right."

"N-No it's not. I yelled at you and worst of all, scared you."

Hinata sat up and shook her head. "No, I mean it, it's okay but…" It was hard trying to find the right words to say but she shifted her attention toward him. A gentle smile smothered her face and she slowly stood up.

"I'm really sorry. I never meant to. I never meant to." He felt so cold. His hands, his face, his whole being trembled with uncertainty as his face continued to conceal itself from her. For acting such a way, he didn't deserve to talk to her or be in her presence. He wanted to disappear. But a hand lifted his gaze toward a face of an angel, the glimmering smile shinning ever so brightly.

Her fingers caressed his cheek in a way that tugged his lips into a small grin. It was so warm and he reluctantly leaned toward the warmth, his eyes slowly closing.

"I didn't mean to." Slowly, his words softened, Hinata supporting his weight as she sat on the floor cuddling him. "I'm so sorry." He was a stranger, someone she never met in her life and wouldn't imagine talking to but this. She felt the urge to protect him and hold him in her arms forever.

"Its okay. Just go to sleep."

* * *

"Maybe because Akamaru liked him or maybe because he turned out to be a nice guy. Or maybe I felt bad. I couldn't just throw him out. Or maybe it was because he was cute." She bit her bottom lip at the realization of her true intentions of keeping the boy in her grasp. He was so vulnerable in her arms that it was scary. His face, his slightly exposed chest and his lips, they were all features she kept staring at all night, which explained the dark circles under her eyes.

The boy she continually stared at was now sleeping in her bed, comfortably wrapped in a blanket with Akamaru at the foot of the bed. She left him there and with great effort, left him alone in the house. She hated to leave him but it had to get to school. Although she did notice something strange about him…

While her roaming eyes observed the boy that slumbered soundly, there was a gruesome scar that caught her attention. To his throat, the deep scar encircled his whole neck and for some reason, Hinata couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"He is still cute but where did that come from?"

"What cute guy?" Sakura cooed from behind, startling the young Hyuga.

"Um…No, it's nothing."

Bating her fake eyelashes, Tayuya, Sakura's best friend, pursed her lips in a distasteful manner. "I'm guessing this guy must be a spaz to even be remotely interested in you."

"Ah, now that's quite cruel Tayuya, Hinata might just have bagged a really cute guy here. So can we see him?"

"See h-him." Hinata stuttered, immediately shifting her eyes to the wooden desk her trembling hands rested on. "W-why do you…"

"We won't steal him from you Hinata-chan."

Lies. Those are all lies. Once something great happens in my life, they always seemed to ruin it all for me. But wait…something great? I don't think he's a positive aspect in my life. I don't even know his name. W-What am I talking about. What am I saying? Am I that lonely that I would mutter out a description of a guy I don't know? I'm such an idiot.

Hinata was lost in her thoughts for quiet a while. She shook in fright at the sudden had that slammed into her desk, demanding for her eyes to stare among emerald ones.

"So how about it Hinata-chan. I wouldn't want to make you more miserable then you all ready are." Eyes of deceit purged every ounce of defiance in the young Hyuga and she unwillingly nodded.

"O-okay. But it has to be the weekend. I just can't have people around my house during the weekdays. Is that okay S-Sakura?"

She shrugged. "Sure I guess but on another note…." A book bag found its way on her desk, Sakura shuffling through it. The next move was obvious. At the very sight of that wicked smile, Hinata tilted her head to conceal her defeat. "Mr. Hatake was such an ass. The English homework he piled on us was such a bitch-load. You know I think Mr. Umino is sticking something up that guy's ass."

Sakura elbowed Tayuya who smugly laughed. "You're full of it Sakura."

"I'm just saying. Ah-ha!" Her eyes shimmered with satisfaction and a pile of papers laid in Hinata's hand.

"But I can't do this Sakura. I have reports that are do in 2 days and thanks to that other book report I didn't have time to—"

"It doesn't matter." Sakura sharply said, her eyes beginning to narrow.

"But Sakura."

"We had a deal Hinata. I'm being nice enough to be your friend and protect you from the malevolency of the social ladder. So behave and take it before I—"

She stumbled backward at the sudden pull of her shoulder, hitting her back into a desk. "Shut the fuck up Sakura." Sasuke swung a leg over the chair in front of Hinata and took a seat. His eyes were cold and dark. The words he had vehemently spoken were seeping with poison as he threw the papers at her. "Get back to your damn life and leave her alone."

"Sasuke." She said through gritting teeth. "How dare you do that to me. I'm telling mom what you did. I might get a bruise on my back because of that stunt you…you….you brute." She stormed out of the room, Tayuya quickly trailing behind.

"Got her out of your face huh?" Sasuke was such a savior. She couldn't count how many times he had gotten her out of similar situation but still; it wasn't an excuse for being so open. If only she had some guts to stand up for herself.

"Thank you." She nervously fiddled her hands together, staring at them as they tangled with each other over and over again. But a hand stopped her action and forced her to look up.

"Please tell me it's a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

Gazing into his eyes, a glint of disappointment smothered his gleeful smile. "You're conversation with Sakura…is it true that you have a boyfriend?"

"N-No of course not." The words slipped out so fast, Sasuke tilted his head back in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I couldn't be more sure."

Sasuke chuckled. Hinata sure was determined to get the message out straight forward but it didn't convince him. "So you don't have a boyfriend?"

Hinata nodded. "I don't have one Sasuke."

"That's good then. I'll see you later." He stood with that same charming smile upon his lips and left the room. Although, before he left, Sasuke stopped at the doorway. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes were distant and clouded as if he was reflecting on something.

"Hinata…"

"Y-Yeah."

"Make sure you're telling me the truth because I don't want to find out that you're lying to me."

* * *

I was there, sitting at the edge of my bed looking straight at my reflection. A mirror hung in front of me, plundering my deep concerns of not only my appearance but also the emptiness lingering in my eyes.

The lips of an angel came ever so near but I was scared to respond. Rather then drawing close to those menacing lips, I withdrew into that same ball of insecurity.

My hands quivered in his grasp as he slammed me onto the bed, the light touch of his fingers slowly tracing my jaw-line. It scared me how he could stare solely into my eyes. They were hypnotizing and my arms tensed at my sides. There was no longer a reason to fight back because reflecting off his dark eyes was a smile upon my once gloomy features.

Clouded, my mind drifted off as his lips grazed my skin, the smooth touch of his fingers picking at the buttons of my shirt. I wanted it, I wanted him and my heart ached for his touch.

This time, I knew what happiness truly was.

* * *

"Hinata….Hinata." He shook her shoulder until her eyes opened and startled, she sat upright as she quickly darted her eyes around the empty classroom.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left." He simple answered with an amused smile. "What were you dreaming about anyways? Your face is all red."

"N-Nothing. I just have to go." She took her bag and slung it over her shoulder. As fast as she could, she bolted out of there, passing right by him. She stumbled backwards with arms wrapping tightly around her narrow shoulders.

"I want to see."

"S-sasuke…"

"I want to see if you're telling me the truth. Is that okay." His words were warm, caressing her ear with a smile of defeat.

"What truth? Sasuke I d-don't understand. Can you let me go?" Her words went unnoticed as his grip tightened. At the utmost, Hinata bit her bottom lip, as the world seemed to freeze. What played over and over again was his expression. When Sasuke forced her to turn around, he made sure her eyes wouldn't leave him. With fingers gripping at her shoulders, she cringed at his dark hues that emitted nothing but anger.

"Sasuke what's wrong. I—I-"

"I couldn't concentrate. My classes, my work, my behavior…I just couldn't focus all because of what you said. I just have to find out."

"Sasuke what are you—" He cut her off as he pulled her out of the classroom and into the hallways. Her pleas to stop went in vain as he tugged her passed a flock of girls gawking at the scene.

"S-Sasuke please…I don't know what you're talking about. I just don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand." He turned a corner and went down the street. There was no care in the world as he pushed pass people, ramming and shoving his way through. The faces of others couldn't pull her eyes away from Sasuke's remote anger. If she only knew why such events were taking place. If only she knew why he was acting this way.

"You're acting strange. Why are you like this?"

Sasuke's eyes remained toward the path ahead, ignoring her as he turned into another familiar street. "Because something in your eyes shows me that you're not telling me the whole truth. He finally glanced over his shoulder with a smug look on his face.

"I don't know what I said!"

She rammed into his back as he unexpectedly stopped. "That was the first time you yelled at me."

"W-Well you gave me no choice. You're not making sense Sasuke." She slowly tilted her head toward the floor. No matter what it really was about, the situation was at its peak. Not only did she shout to what seemed like her only true friend, but also she let out her anger at the wrong person. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, let's just go inside."

"Inside?" She observed her surroundings and oddly enough she was walking toward her house. "W-Wait…" She said, pulling on his arm trying to get away from the door.

"What is it?"

She had panic stressing through every bone in her body. It was so evident and yet she insisted to drag the young Uchiha away.

"You can't go inside….my paren—"

"Parents? You live alone don't you?"

There was no one who knew about that. Moving away from her family, finding a place to live and above all paying for everything through her part-time job. There wasn't one person who knew she lived alone so how did Sasuke find out?

She stood there half-stricken. As much as she wanted to pull him away, she was too stunned to react. Instead, Sasuke took her arm and demanded for the key.

"I want to have a tour." His hand extended toward her, waiting for the item she hesitantly revealed.

"I can't Sasuke."

"Why not."

What could she say at this point? She lied and now she had to face the facts. No matter what she said, no matter what she was thinking of doing, it all went in vain. With a stern look in his eyes, Sasuke took her bag and rummaged through it until he found the key.

"Sasuke…."

"I know someone's in here." While Hinata quietly stood in the kitchen, Sasuke patrolled through the whole house. He was going to find the boy and imagining this actually frightened her.

She raced upstairs and to her bedroom where the boy was supposedly sleeping. With a frantic look in her eyes, she slammed into her room, only to find Akamaru sleeping on the foot of her bed, alone.

"T-The boy…"

Sasuke rushed in at the alarming noise, standing at her doorway with his eyes glued on her. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing…"

Sasuke opened her closet and uncovered her bed but nothing. Something or someone that he was expecting to find was not there and he turned to her, his eyes gazing upon her timid façade.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." As light and gentle as he could, Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. "I better go."

Hinata watched him leave but couldn't help but noticing his suspicious eyes continuing to search her home. That was too close to begin with and she wondered where that boy had gone off to.

"Is he gone?" A whisper came from under the bed and her pesky little puppy crawled up from under it, followed by the mystifying boy she spent all night staring at.

"You have to leave…Um….You're getting me in big trouble and—"

"Big trouble? But I haven't done anything."

"Since you've been here…" Hinata exasperatedly sighed. "All I've been doing is thinking about yo…No, I mean all I've been doing is getting myself in trouble so please get out." Her words drifted away. For some reason, it hurt so much to drive him away from her. It was something in his eyes that made her fell so guilty.

"I just wanted to see you."

"See me?"

The brunette nodded. "You're very beautiful."

"Well that's not the point right now." She wanted to hide her red cheeks but they burned so evidently. It was getting too hot for comfort and when he placed her hand in his own, she froze, her eyes plastered upon his. "Y-You can't."

"I can't?" His face grew ever so close, his eyes becoming so evident she couldn't stand the feverish feeling enveloping inside her. Blood boiling, her mind drifting off to a dream world …but this imaginary life couldn't possibly be true. It can't.

"There you are boy!" His grip loosened and a hand pushed the brunette's face away from her. All she could process was a pink waterfall of hair slamming the boy into the ground.

"So you had a boy over here Hinata. But he's not cute at all, just a scum."

"Sakura let him go!" Hinata screamed.

Sakura ignored her shrills, her scaly fingers wrapping around the boy's neck. "You're so incompetent and your impudent actions caused us to get hit. Damn you!"

Her anger escalated. Every word that slipped out of her mouth caused her fingers to tighten. Despite the deadly grip, the brunette choked out a laugh.

"Y-You must be kidding. Don't choke on those big words." He coughed with the intense snake-like grapple that she applied. Her brows creased with anger with a tremble crawling up her arms. Hinata couldn't believe she was trying to kill this boy and she ran to her. Trying to yank her off of him, Hinata pleaded for her to stop and astonishingly she was able to loosen her grip.

The boy kicked Sakura off, brutally coughing as he caught his breath. "Stupid bitch."

Once she got to her feet, she charged toward him again. Hinata looked on with fright, praying that someone was going to stop her. What had gotten into her?

"Sakura…" Hinata got up to stop him again but she was sent back down. Sasuke had held her by her shoulder, giving her a reassuring look.

He stood up, nonchalantly approaching the rosette strangling the boy once again. As if a wicked idea had crossed his thoughts, a smirk had revealed upon his lips. The scene was somewhat enticing to his eyes but he pulled himself together. After a second of observing his crazy stepsister's actions, Sasuke hauled her off of the boy and crouched down in front of him.

"You all right?" He smiled but the brunette cornered his eyes, no trust coming from them.

"Get the fuck out of my face."

"Shit…Kiba you know what, I'll fucking kill you. I'll kill you!!" Like an animal, Sakura dove to get her hands around Kiba's neck but Sasuke restrained her. He wrapped an arm around her neck and it looked as if he was whispering something to her. Perplexed as that was, Sakura calmed down and stood up. With a malevolent glare, she turned on her heals, leaving the room without a second glance back at Hinata.

"So you okay?" Sasuke offered a hand but Kiba turned his head in refusal. Instead he got up and pushed passed him, taking Hinata's hand.

"Are you all right Hinata-chan?"

She nodded. "I'm okay." She extended her hand toward his neck but instead; he took it gently in his grasp, kissing her fingertips.

"I'm okay, so don't worry." Kiba smiled gingerly which placed a small grin upon her lips.

From behind, Sasuke observed the smile on Hinata's face. He couldn't remember a time when he saw such a smile. It wasn't fair.

"I'm leaving." The raven announced rigidly as he purposely rammed into the brunette's shoulder. Jealousy displayed evidently in his eyes and with a slam of a door, he stomped down the staircase. It didn't concern him when his phone started ringing but once he got out of that suffocating house, Sasuke reached for his cell.

"What is it?" He said, trying to control his tone.

"Something wrong little brother?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's nothing. So why did you call? You never call unless something bad had happen."

"No it's nothing of the sort but I wanted to know what you were doing in that girl's house."

It was obvious Sakura had talked to _him_ but there was nothing to explain. He was in there, looking for something and disappointedly enough he found it. If only he could wring the brunette's neck and have her all to his self. If only she wasn't in that room watching, then, just then he would have…

"Are you still there?"

Sasuke shook away his thoughts. "Yeah I'm still here. So what is it?"

"Just make sure you know what you're doing with the Kiba situation."

"Yeah I got it under control, mom and dad will get their son back and greatly enough we will get our dog back." As he hung up the phone, a smirk formed upon his lips, the rigid smile accentuating his control over the situation. He just needed time to win Hinata's heart and break Kiba's soul.

* * *

Okay chapter 2…hope u guys liked it. I know its all weird and all but yea as always it'll all be explained later. 


End file.
